


Kurja juttu

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enkelitkin lankeavat, putoavat korkealta ja kovaa, eikä täällä maassa niitä enää enkeleiksi tunnistakaan. Ja Jean oli köyhä ja epätoivoinen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurja juttu

**Author's Note:**

> Mitäs tästä nyt sanoisi... Tuntuu kun en tunnistaisi omaa lastani.

Meri löi jossain aallonmurtajaa vasten, aalto toisensa jälkeen. Sanottiin, että ne jotka olivat kasvaneet rannikolla olivat erilaisia kuin ne jotka olivat kasvaneet sisämaassa. Se saattoi olla totta, sisämaasta kotoisin olevana Jeanilla ei ollut mitään erityistä suhdetta mereen. Ihmiset saattoivat sanoa hänelle että eikö meri olekin kaunis, mutta hänessä se ei herättänyt mitään erityistä tunnetta. Ei ainakaan ennen sitä yötä, kun hän oli lähtenyt Arminin mukana eräistä juhlista. He olivat kävelleet rantabulevardia pitkin ja kumpikin heistä oli tuntenut mielessään suurta sekavuutta. Armin oli pitänyt hänen kädestään kiinni kävellen edellä ja Jean ei ollut vastustellut, osin siksi etteivät hänen aivonsa toimineet kunnolla ja osin siksi että Armin intti että _hän oli luvannut._

Armin oli painautunut Jeanin kylkeä vasten ja hengittänyt raskaasti. Jean ei ollut rimpuillut tai paennut, hän oli kuunnellut meren ääntä ja toivonut mahdollisesti olevansa sen paikan sijasta yksin omassa sängyssään huoneensa pimeydessä, kuuntelemassa radion yöohjelmaa. Mutta nyt hän oli Arminin armoilla, tämä vei hänet rannalla olevaan pukukoppiin jossa oli vain yksi ikkuna ja hyvin hämärää. Jeanilla oli epämukava olo, hän antoi periksi Arminin painon alla ja vajosi kovalle penkille. Armin vaikutti epätoivoiselta riisuessaan hänen paitaansa, Jean tunsi ruumiinsa herpaantuneeksi ja mietti että kokemuksen täytyi Arminin kohdalla tuntua suunnilleen samalta kuin rakastelisi hengenpelastusnuken kanssa. Hän tekisi mitä käskettiin, sulkisi silmänsä ja kuvittelisi olevansa jossakin muualla. Pojan kädet olivat tuntuneet kylmiltä hänen reisillään, jostain syystä hänen sormiensa niljainen tuntu ja pakonomainen puristus viipyivät iholla vielä kauan jälkeenpäin, varsinkin silloin kun jostain kuului meren kohinaa.

Mutta vielä syvemmin hänen mieleensä olivat painuneet tämän silmät kun ne roikkuivat hänen yläpuolellaan, himosta hehkuen ja kiiltäen. Syystä tai toisesta Jean oli ajatellut alligaattoreita joita oli nähnyt kotiseudullaan joskus pienenä, niiden keltaisia silmiä kun ne vaanivat saalistaan veden yllä. Arminin silmät, pyöreät ja siniset olivat näyttäneet Jeanille samoilta, hänen herkeämättömän katseensa alla Jean oli ollut kiinni jäänyt saaliseläin. Hän oli pitänyt vapisevaa poikaa olasta kiinni ja rukoillut että kaikki olisi ollut jo ohi. Hän toivoi että tuo uudestisyntynyt krokotiilieläin olisi mennyt menojaan ja hän olisi päässyt kotiin ja voinut hukuttautua kylpyammeeseen tai jotakin sinne päin. Mutta Armin halusi olla hänen kanssaan aamunkoittoon asti, saatuaan pahimman halunsa tyydytetyksi hän oli maannut Jeanin päällä ja kuunnellut tämän sydämen ääntä totisena.

Kävellessään heikoin jaloin kotiin sinä aamuna Jean oli miettinyt sitä päivää kun oli tutustunut Arminiin kirjastossa. He kävivät eri koulua: Armin asui esikaupungissa ja kävi hyvämaineista koulua, Jean oli kantakaupungin koulussa jossa opettajat olivat jo aikoja sitten menettäneet toivonsa oppilaiden tulevaisuuteen. Heidän tiensä eivät ehkä olisi koskaan ristenneet ellei Jean olisi mennyt kirjastoon ja sattunut eräänä kohtalokkaana päivänä pitämään käsissään juuri sitä teosta jonka hän oli aikonut lainata. Siitä oli jo viisi vuotta, Armin oli ollut silloin ehkä pienikokoisin kolmetoistavuotias jonka hän oli nähnyt, ihan lapsi vielä. Kirja oli ollut jokin nuortenromaani, Jean muisti edelleen oranssina hehkuvan kannen ja nimen _Aamutähden aika._ He olivat alkaneet jutella, ja jokin oli yhdistänyt heitä sillä hetkellä. Ehkä se oli ollut se sama ulkopuolisuus ja juurettomuus, joka vaivasi alituiseen joitakin ihmisiä. Muisto hälveni Jeanin mielestä kun hän avasi kotioven ja tunsi äkkiä perinpohjaista kuvotusta.

Viikon päästä Armin ilmestyi heidän kotiovelleen, hymyillen ujosti ja nätisti kuin mikäkin puhtoisin koulupoika. Jeanin äiti piti kovasti Arminista, tämän hyvin hoidetusta ihosta, kalliista vaatteista ja muutenkin hyvää elintasoa henkivästä olemuksesta.

"Sinulla on enkelin kasvot! Niin suloiset!" hän päivitteli heidän seisoessaan eteisessä. Jeanin teki mieli huomauttaa että enkelitkin saattoivat langeta, Lucifer oli ollut joskus arkkienkeli.

"Teillä on aivan ihana poika, rouva Kirstein!" Armin sanoi ja hymyili Jeanille äidin olan yli. Niin, kauniilla sanoilla käärmekin oli saanut Eevan haukkaamaan kiellettyä hedelmää. Jean jäi norkoilemaan huoneensa oven edustalle, Armin älysi eleen ja ilmoitti Jeanin äidille että kävisi vain nopeasti vaihtamassa muutaman sanan hänen poikansa kanssa. Jean sulki oven pojan livahdettua sisään muttei siirtynyt pois oven edestä vaan piti kättään kahvan päällä. Armin kuljeskeli hetken hänen pienessä huoneessaan, avasi muutaman lipaston laatikon, nosti päällä olevia tavaroita ja kaivoi esiin peltisen makeisrasian. Hän kurkkasi rasiaan sisälle.

"Taidat olla veloissa", hän totesi ykskantaan. Jean tunsi itsensä levottomaksi. Miedotkin huumeet tulivat kalliiksi, ainakin hänen kaltaiselleen ihmiselle. Alistumalla Arminin häpäistäväksi hän oli tämän avulla saanut maksettua tämänhetkiset velkansa, mutta niitä kertyisi pian lisää.

"Kaikki eivät ole kasvaneet herran kukkarossa niin kuin sinä", hän mutisi hampaidensa välistä. Armin ohitti piikin eleettä ja tutki hetken edessään olevia tavaroita ennen kuin käänsi kiiltävät silmänsä häneen. Hän muotoili asiansa hitaasti, ja jostain syystä se korosti entisestään hänen sanojensa alla kiehuvaa kiihtymystä.

"Jos olisit minun, niin sinun ei tarvitsisi murehtia siitä asiasta." Jean puristi ovenkahvaa ja katsoi edessään seisovaa poikaa, vaaleat hiukset ja kauniit kasvot kuin Sikstiiniläiskappelin kattoon maalatulla kerubilla, mutta ne peittivät niin paljon, aivan samalla tavalla kuin hintavan flanellipaidan hihat peittivät rumat, irvokkaat haavat. Jean veti syvään henkeä. Velattomuus ja helppo elämä. Näki että Armin oli yrittäjäperheen poika, hän tiesi kyllä millä käydä kauppaa. Sormet irtosivat ovenkahvasta ja ojentuivat eteenpäin, hän astui Arminin luokse ja tarttui hellästi tämän leuan alta, painoi suudelman rusottaville huulille. Poika värähti kuin olisi saanut sähköiskun. Jean kuitenkin työnsi hänet pois ja vilkaisi olkansa yli ovelle.

"Mene, niin nähdään myöhemmin", hän sihisi tämän korvan juureen. Hän tarttui Arminia olkapäästä ja lähti taluttamaan tätä ovea kohti. Armin näytti häkeltyneen hetkeksi ja hän totteli sanaakaan sanomatta. Ovella hän näytti saavan todellisuudentajunsa takaisin, hän hymyili suupielestään ja pisti kätensä Jeanin farkkujen takataskuun. Jean puri hampaansa yhteen.

"Lopeta...! Äiti näkee", hän sanoi ja kiirehti eteiseen. Armin laittoi kenkänsä jalkaan ja astui kynnyksen yli. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan, Jeanista tuntui kun Arminin silmät, pedon silmät, käärmeen silmät olisivat halunneet nielaista hänet sisuksiinsa. _Huomenna_ , hän muodosti huulillaan ja sulki oven hiljaa.

"Minä en vain saa sinua mielestäni." Jean muisti sanojen tulvineen puhelimen sisuksista, ne olivat kiertyneet hänen kaulansa ympärille kuin hirttoköysi. Hänkään ei saanut Arminia mielestään, kun hän sulki silmänsä hän näki tämän polttavan tuijotuksen edessään, hän tunsi tämän pienen kielenpään suussaan ja nopeat matelijamaiset sormet lanteillaan. He tapasivat toisiaan Arminin kotona, sillä hänen vanhempansa olivat töissä lähes kellon ympäri ja hän oli siksi enimmän aikaa itsekseen. Talo oli mahdottoman iso ja kolkko ja autio, Jeania inhotti liikkua huoneissa jotka olivat hämäriä ja hiljaisia, aivan kuin talossa ei edes asuisi ketään.

Keittiössä oli valtava pöytä, tummasta puusta veistetty. Jeanin mieleen palasi eräs päivä vuosia sitten, päivä heidän entisestä elämästään jossa kaikki oli ollut toisin. Armin oli pyytänyt häntä seurakseen katsomaan elokuvia. Kesä oli ollut kuumimmillaan ja illalla oli noussut myrsky. Taloon oli tullut sähkökatkos ja ahdistunut Armin oli syöksynyt sanaakaan sanomatta keittiöön, Jean oli mennyt hänen perässään ja hämmentynyt nähdessään huoneen olevan tyhjä. Salaman valaistessa taivaan hän oli huomannut Arminin istuvan pöydän alla kädet korvillaan. Hän oli ryöminyt sinne tämän seuraksi, se oli ollut vaikeaa sillä Jeanilla oli juuri ollut teini-iän kasvupyrähdys. He olivat istuneet hiljaa vierekkäin, Armin oli nyyhkyttänyt.

"Minä pelkään ukkosta..." hän oli saanut mutistua. Se oli ollut Jeanista yhtäaikaisesti säälittävää ja hellyttävää, hän oli kietonut kätensä tämän olan ympärille ja ajatellut tuota poikaa, joka oli niin kovasti yrittänyt selvitä selkä suorana tässä karussa maailmassa, joka oli vielä silloin jaksanut taistella vastaan. Armin oli painautunut lähemmäksi, ja ohimenevän hetken ajan Jean oli tuntenut lepattavan tunteen sisällään, hän olisi silloin saattanut rakastua Armin Arlertiin, jo ennen kuin mitään pahaa oli tapahtunut. Mutta jokin oli päättänyt toisin, ja nyt useamman vuoden päästä Jean tuijotti tuota samaa pöytää ja menneisyys tuntui hänestä kuin unelta.

Jean yritti aina parhaansa mukaan mennä kotiin illalla, sillä hän ei saanut nukuttua Arminin leveässä sängyssä Arminin omistushaluiset kädet ympärillään Arminin himojen saartamana. Hän makasi aamuun asti aloillaan ja tuijotti kattoa ja odotti, että Armin heräisi ja sanoisi haluavansa naida häntä tai lähtisi kouluun ja jättäisi hänet rauhaan. Hän tunsi avaran ja valoisan huoneen kutistuvan ympärillään, äkkiä oli vaikea hengittää. Jean kääntyi katsomaan vierellään uinuvaa poikaa. Nykyään hän piti Arminista eniten kun tämä oli unessa, jossain omien pakkomielteidensä ulottumattomissa. Jean muisteli vielä hetken aikoja ennen valheita ja epätoivoa. Paratiisiin ei yksikään tie johtanut takaisin.

Hän säpsähti tuntiessaan Arminin sormien puristuvan hänen käsivartensa ympärille, tämä oli herännyt. Jean silitti kädellään tämän kullanvaaleita hiuksia, sillä hän tiesi että se sai pojan onnelliseksi. Se sai hänet tuntemaan hetkeksi että joku rakasti häntä. Jean ei tuominnut Arminia siitä toiveesta, sillä hän oli vain ihminen, rikkinäinen ja yksinäinen siinä missä muutkin. Hän katsoi kun silmät aukesivat hiljaa valkoisen untuvatyynyn uumenissa. Ote hänen käsivarressaan tiukentui, se oli epätoivoinen ja pelokas, kuin toinen pelkäisi saaliin lähtevän pakoon hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Hänen pelkonsa oli aiheellinen, Jeanhan voisi lähteä koska tahansa menemään.

Armin haukotteli suu ammollaan ja nousi sitten kyynärpäidensä varaan. Hän tutki Jeanin kasvoja pitkään, ojensi kätensä ja siveli tämän nenää hitain, tunnustelevin liikkein.

"Sinulla on maailman kaunein nenä! Kleopatrakin olisi kateellinen", hän sanoi ja hänen ruususuulleen ilmestyi pieni hymy. Kleopatra, Egyptin kuningatar, Jean ajatteli. Siinä tapauksessa Armin olisi Sobek, krokotiilinpäinen Niilin vartija. Tai ehkä sittenkin se kobra, jonka purema tappoi kuningattaren. Jean hyväili hänen poskeaan, ja Armin hivuttautui lähemmäksi. Hänen silmänsä hehkuivat kuin hiilet.

"Tiedätkö mistä pidän sinussa eniten? Sinä olet vilpitön", Armin sanoi ja piirteli hajamielisesti sormellaan Jeanin paljaalle yläruumiille. Hän oli hetken hiljaa ja jatkoi sitten:

"Vaikka lupaisin sinulle mitä tahansa, et valehtelisi rakastavasi minua, koska me kummatkin tiedämme ettei se ole totta." Arminin näytti äkkiä surulliselta, totuuden täytyi viiltää häntä sisältäpäin kuin veitsi konsanaan. Jeanin sisällä tuntui kylmältä, häntä heikotti.

"Jos me olemme yhdessä, sinä olet onneton ja minä onnellinen. Jos tiemme eroavat, sinusta tulee onnellinen ja minusta murheen murtama. Miten kurja juttu! Voisimmepa kummatkin olla onnellisia", Armin harmitteli. Jean ojentautui suutelemaan häntä, kuin palkintona tästä raadollisesta oivalluksesta.

"Elämä on julmaa, mutta onneksi sitä ei tarvitse yksikseen kestää", Jean totesi ja käänsi katseensa pois. Elo valeessa oli parempi kuin elo yksin, hän lisäsi hiljaa mielessään. Armin näytti mietteliäältä ja kuljetti käsiään kohti Jeanin kaulaa, sormet tanssivat hänen kaulakuopassaan.

"Sinä olet minulle niin rakas! Kunpa meidän ei tarvitsisi olla erossa..." hän kuiskasi ääni sihisten. Jean aisti kynsien kosketuksen kaulan iholla ja tunsi hien kihoavan pintaan.

"Tiedät itsekin ettei tuo ole totta. Jos rakastaisit minua, et kestäisi nähdä minua näin onnettomana", Jean vastasi. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Armin inahti raivosta ja hänen silmänsä hohtivat kuin saaliinsa huomanneella pedolla, hänen sormensa tuntuivat lyijynraskailta kurkulla, hetken aikaa Jean pelkäsi että Armin aikoisi kuristaa hänet, raatelisi hänen ruumiinsa kappaleiksi ja tuhoaisi sen kauneuden, joka piti häntä vankinaan. Ei se mitään, Jean oli valmis kuolemaan, se jos mikä olisi pakotie täältä.

"Niin kai sitten", Armin sanoi ja nousi ylös. Jean katseli kun hän otti paitansa tuolilta ja alkoi napittamaan sitä päälleen. Pieni, hontelo hahmo, joka näytti melkein liian hauraalta tähän maailmaan. Enkeli joka tehnyt syntiä kuin ihminen, hän jonka sydämessä asuivat viidakon ja rämeen matelijat, etsien epätoivoisesti tietä takaisin. Siellä ne odottivat tilaisuuttaan repiä hänet kappaleiksi. Ja niin ne tekisivätkin, Jean ajatteli. Hiljaa, päivä päivältä, pala palalta, he murtaisivat toinen toisensa, kävelisivät käsi kädessä yhteiseen tuhoonsa.


End file.
